


The current in my mind

by CelineStilinski



Series: I am what you need. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Self-Discovery, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineStilinski/pseuds/CelineStilinski
Summary: Daisy used to love giving nicknames. She never really had to think about them, they would come naturally as she would stare down one of her friends, even back at Saint Agnès.





	The current in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> The framework destroyed me.
> 
> This one-shot is more centered on Skye than Skyeward, since it's the first of the serie. I have a couple more coming.
> 
> The title is from **Bad Faith** by _Raye_ that screams Skyeward from every single line.
> 
> Not beta-d. (If someone is volunteering to check out my crappy writting before I post it.)

Daisy used to love giving nicknames. She never really had to think about them, they would come naturally as she would stare down one of her friends, even back at Saint Agnès. Some were easier to come, calling Coulson, A.C. was one of the easiest, with how natural it felt the first time she said it.

Ward was one of those people she so easily nicknamed. S.O., T-1000, Robot.

Maybe it was because she felt like they were the closest to her, despite as much she pretended Ward wasn't, after the reveal. 

Like her own nickname.

She used to think, back before the day she bolted out through the door of Saint Agnès like she owned the world, that it would be so hard to leave Mary Sue Poots behind. To let her die with the orphanage time, like just another memory from the past. But when she came upon Miles, that cute guy, hiding so much, that took upon himself to take that sixteen years old teenage disaster under his wing and teach her everything he knew, for the first time in her life, she finally could be someone she wanted to be. And it never felt as easy to let go.

"What's your name?" He had asked, looking down at the petite girl who just stole his wallet.

"Skye." She had stated. "Just, Skye. No last name."

She wanted to be the girl who looked up at the sky and saw all those stars, and imagined that the world had no limits, that it was so huge, so pure, and just good. 

The nickname had come naturally as she was looking up at Miles. Skye. With an E. 

That's maybe why as Daisy was dressing up in her kevlar suit, to become Quake, staring back at her reflection on the window's glass, she wondered when she lost that natural habit. Daisy was her birth name. Quake was what the world called her.

It's like nothing was up to her anymore. Not even her own name.

She couldn't remember the last time she nicknamed Coulson.

_She did. Before the reveal, before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., before he was a director. Before Ward's betrayal._

She couldn't remember the last time she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the idea of the day.

_She did. Before Ward's betrayal._

"It all comes back to it, isn't it?" Daisy spinned around, her eyes falling on Simmons. "The framework, I mean. It all comes back to it."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked slowly, wondering where her friend was going. Jemma looked behind her, to the pod where Fitz had finally fell asleep.

"It wasn't real, but we can't think ahead without considering what happened there in our options." She paused hesitating slightly. "It's not just blank science and technology it's... It's life. It can't be solved."

A deep sighed left Daisy's lips, a she passed a hand through her hair, a movement shorter than she hoped, stopped by the lengh of her once again short hair. How she missed her long brown strands.

"It wasn't all bad." She finally settled on, Jemma's eyes turning once again on her, a slight frown on her forehead, ready to protest. But Daisy interupted her protest with an hesitant voice before Simmons could let out a word. "We got to see-"

_Ward._

"-all those people we lost."

_Ward._

The expression on Jemma's face cleared, a barely there smile forming on her lips. "You're right, Daisy, we got to say good bye to Trip."

_And Ward._

"I got to hug him, one last time." Daisy chuckled, earning a slightly bigger smile from Jemma who then started heading back to the pod.

Daisy turned to face her reflection again, locking eyes with the person she became. A weapon.

"Just like Ward." She whispered at her reflection.

Just the black shade of the girl she used to be.

Where was she. Where was Skye under those shorter, darker hair and sparkless eyes.

"That's what Fitz said." Daisy didn't turn to look at Jemma this time, who had stopped mid way, but continued to stare at her reflection as she formuled her confusion. 

"What?"

"I was watching him and AIDA earlier... He... Fitz said he was like Ward. Because he was raised by his dad. Like Ward with-"

"Garrett." Daisy finished, earning a nod from the scientist. 

"Maybe he wasn't... As bad as we thought. Ward." Jemma shrugged.  

"He wasn't bad. He never was. Not like we thought." Daisy stated. She bit her bottom lip slowly, following with her eyes her own movement. She couldn't see her own emotions on her face. What has she become. When did hiding her emotions behind a blank face became a second skin. "Ward asked me if he would get his Skye back. Once we left." She finally left out, and she saw her own eyes tearing up before even feeling the wetness. "And I finally recognize our Ward in him when I told him I didn't know. They had the same look. When I told our Ward I knew he was Hydra. The look in their eyes. It was the same. Each time, my words had broke every pieces of them, every ounce of hope in them."

The tears were falling freely on her face, finally, but she wasn't making a sound. The only possible indication of her crying to Jemma was the slight waver in her voice.

"So please, Jemma. Tell me he got his Skye back. Please. I can't just..." She closed her eyes, not bearing the see her own face anymore.

"They are computer programs, it doesn't matt-" Jemma started, quickly interrupted by Daisy sudden snapping.

"It does matter, Jemma! So please."

Daisy heard the scientist sighed behind her, finally giving in.

"It's impossible." Daisy closed her eyes harder, the tears falling faster and harder down her cheeks. "It could have been if AIDA hadn't blocked the back door like she did. If it was the fountain Radcliffe was used to, our framework self, or at least, yours, since mine is dead, would have just woken up soaked. Maybe not recalling a thing, or just blinking and being themselves and remember everything. But the hot temperature... Once your quaking power stopped.... Would have melt the bodies. Even if she survived... She died.

"Suffering..." A hickup left Daisy's mouth. What have they done. She bit her lip harder to be able to speak again. "She asked him to move in with her, you know. She loved him, and he clearly loved her. We destroyed those people, Jemma... What if Andrew was alive there? And not registered as an inhuman thanks to May? What if-"

"What ifs, Daisy. We cannot be sure."

"I miss our Ward." She finally admitted slowly, opening her eyes to finally an ounce of something familiar, of an old shade. "The one that loved me, and believed in me even when I didn't. She got what I'll never have and we took it from them. And this Ward will miss his Skye forever. Because of us."

And she could see it in her own eyes, the line of right, and wrong her old self had drawn after years at the orphanage. The one line that teached her to give second chances, and look behind apparences. The one line thay her heart have been too hurt to remember. The line that made her who she was. 

_The girl looking at the sky, with hope for a better and beautiful world in her eyes._

Skye was here. Under the surface, just at her reach. Daisy just had to take her hand and bring her back.

It was too late to tell him she forgave him. He could never hear it. But she had.

"Maybe he already knows." She smiled at her reflection, her sentence a barely there whisper that no one but her could hear.

Daisy turned around just in time to see Coulson entering the cargo bay, looking at her and Jemma. Quickly erasing any trace of tears on her cheeks.

"You're ready?" He asked. Jemma nod, while Daisy gave him a soft smile.

"All ready, D.C." She declared, the nickname falling automatically from her lips as she was finally buckling her belt around her waist. Coulson gave her a brighter smile, the use of the nickname clearly warming his gaze.

"All right, Jemma, can you go check on Mack and Yo-Yo?  
And can you go help May in the cockpit, Daisy?"

"Skye." She corrected. "I want to be Skye again."

She couldn't bring back to Ward his Skye, but she could bring back hers. Maybe after all those heartbreak, it was time to live again. 

_And Skye Johnson had a nice ring to it._

Maybe it was time to let her hair grow out again.


End file.
